


Just go to bed

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [75]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kayla is a good sister, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Protective Nico, Tired Will, jason exists for a moment, sleepy rambling, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will needs to take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Kayla sends Will out of the infirmary because he needs to sleep.  Nico will make sure he doesn’t wake back up.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Just go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy will sleepy will. I literally just can’t get enough of tired will can I? This boy literally does not take care of himself and I’ll go down with that topic. I actually was going to write Percy angst tonight instead but I figured that I’d rather write fluff considering yesterday’s post. Anyway, enjoy.

“When was the last time you slept?” Kayla asked, putting her hand on Will’s shoulder. Will blinked at her, wrapping and unwrapping the roll of bandages he was holding.

“Um… yes?” He responded. Kayla sighed through her nose.

“Go take a nap,” she said firmly. Will pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Go,” Kayla spun him around and gave him a convincing shove towards the door, “I think Nico’s in his cabin.”

The promise of seeing his boyfriend made him a bit more cooperative, “fine…” he yawned and trudged out of the infirmary. Kayla watched him with one hand pressed to her hip.

Will cracked the Hades cabin door open and peeked inside. Nico was sitting on the bed reading a book, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up when Will opened the door.

“Where have  _ you  _ been all day?” Nico asked, stretching his legs out. Will stepped inside and shut the door behind himself.

“The infirmary.”

Nico looked Will up and down, noticing the bags under his eyes.

“Kayla sent you out?” Nico raised one eyebrow, Will nodded. Nico chuckled and patted the mattress.

Will climbed in next to Nico, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder. He looked at the book he held in his hands. It was in Greek but Will didn’t have the energy to try and make out what it was about.

“I’m starting to think that people get injured on purpose,” Will mumbled, “like, maybe we should have some better classes so that it’ll teach kids not to be stupid and do stupidly dangerous things.”

“That’s not gonna stop anyone,” Nico said, patting Will’s cheek.

“Travis comes in with a broken nose and a black eye because he tried to prank an Athena kid with a fake spider,” Will explained, waving his hand in a slow rhythm, “what did he think was going to happen?”

“Some people are just unlucky enough to be born with no brain cells,” Nico shrugged.

Will smiled tiredly at that and laughed.

“Katie broke her arm yesterday falling off one of the Pegasi,” Will’s eyelids fluttered shut for a few seconds before he opened them again, “Percy came in with a bruised rib from…” Will sniffed and trailed off.

“Why don’t you save your very interesting doctor stories until later,” Nico insisted, “you need some rest.”

“No.”

“Hm,” Nico pursed his lips and thought for a moment, “you’re not exhausted?”

Will stifled a yawn, “of course not.”

“That’s a lie, I’m a child of Hades I know when you’re not telling the truth,” Nico grinned. Will stared at the wall for a good few seconds, a look of utter confusion and disbelief written on his face.

“No?” He finally said, “you can’t do that?”

“I totally can.”

Will frowned. Nico put his book down on the nightstand, wrapping his arm around Will’s shoulder.

“You cannot.”

“Tell me about what else happened this week,” Nico said, derailing the conversation.

“Jason fractured his ankle...while on the rock wall…” Will looked up at Nico, “he can fly, how did he do that?”

“He’s silly like that.”

Will paused for so long that Nico thought he had finally fallen asleep.

“Cecil brought me some Zebra cakes today,” Will mumbled, “he wasn’t injured but they tasted good. I appreciated it. He probably stole them.”

“It pays to have friends in the Hermes cabin.”

Will nodded, he yawned and scooted closer to Nico.

“Haven’t slept all week,” Will finally admitted. He shut his eyes.

“Get some sleep,” Nico expected Will to protest again, the stubborn piece of schist that he was. But Will didn’t say anything. His breathing evened out and he relaxed.

Nico smiled contentedly, running his fingers through Will’s golden curls. He picked his book back up and flipped to the page that he was on.

A couple hours later, Will was still asleep thankfully. But Nico heard the call for dinner. Will would probably throw a fit but gods only knew how much Will needed this sleep. Briefly Nico looked up at the door but continued reading.

There was a knock at Nico’s cabin door and Nico cringed hoping that Will wouldn’t wake up. The door opened and Jason peeked in.

“Hey, I don’t know if you heard but—“

“Shh,” Nico hissed, glaring at Jason.

Jason opened his mouth to respond then spotted Will, pressed up against Nico in a dead sleep. He closed his mouth and opened it again, looking like a fish out of water.

Nico glared harder and made a shooing motion with his free hand.

Jason winced and mouthed “ _ sorry _ ” before slowly backing out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. Will didn’t stir. Nico petted his hair softly. 

No one else bothered them for the rest of the night, except for Kayla who peeked her head in, nodded at the two of them and left. Nico huffed and laid down next to Will, careful not to wake him up, and settled in for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Will is like a pet, if he falls asleep on you, you do not move otherwise he’ll wake up. Nico is good at staying still for long periods of time. Make will go to bed 2020. It’s like 2 am I’m tired myself I usually try to go all ham writing him tired but I was too tired to do that. 
> 
> Follow me on TikTok @phantomxlegend I cosplay Will so—
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, love you all.


End file.
